A Past Future
by Rae Young
Summary: A mysterious peron from Raenef's past helps him to remember what might have been, and who he used to be...and tries to take him away from the person he finally realizes he loves...
1. Girl

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own Demon Diary. If I did, Eclipse would most definitely have more nudity scenes....

Chapter 1: Girl 

A thin hand with long, tapered fingers groped for the scissors that rested on the dark table, and then curled cautiously around the handle. Locks of fiery hair floated gracefully to the marred wooden floor, and soon covered the afore-mentioned surface around the girl's black booted feet.

A playful smile danced across the figure's face, and she spread her hands as if to catch something. A pulsating sphere of white-hot light invited itself to the space between her limber hands, and told the story of a flaxen-haired, green-eyed jewel of a demon lord.

"Raenef," the youth murmured, the word almost a caress.

"You are so naïve, and yet so grown up....it is a miracle that you are as you are."

The picture subtlely shifted, following its mistress's thoughts, and showed a tall, raven-haired hellion.

"Eclipse. You think yourself so above your lord, but it truth, you blind yourself just as he does."

After watching the globe a bit longer, she clapped her hands and headed for the door in the large stone chamber.

"My, my, my, it looks like I could be of use." A wry grin curved her red lips as she tossed a black cloak and hood over her equally dark pants and tunic, and trotted out to reality.

Yeah, I know, I obviously left you hanging. DEAL WITH IT!! Make sure to review....or else.

**Lucifer:** or else what?

Dunno. Haven't thought of it yet...


	2. Past MemoryPresent

Thank you, my few devoted fans. Here is ch. 2.

Chapter 2: Past / Memory Present 

He could see someone running towards him, could almost recognize who it was, but there was that fog, that mysterious, purposeful mist that deliberately kept him from seeing...remembering.

"MASTER RAENEF!!"

Raenef jumped out of his chair, landing on the hard floor. He met the furious eyes of Eclipse, his long hair flying over a shoulder and he smiled meekly.

"Yes...?"

"Master Raenef, how many times do I have to say this? Am I not making it clear enough? PAY ATTENTION!" He brushed his hair back out of his face.

"I'm sorry, Eclipse, it's just that..." Raenef stuttered haltingly as Eclipse's eyes narrowed and his body went taunt.

"T-that is...HOW DARE YOU ADMONISH ME, VERMIN....!?!" Eclipse raised an eyebrow, but did not comment.

"Do you remember what the lesson was?"

Raenef chewed on his bottom lip. "Something, something, memory?"

"Spells to help you remember."

"Remember what?" Raenef asked, poised to take notes.

"Anything and everything. There is also and opposite twin to this spell: a spell to help you forget. That'll be all for today."

Raenef dashed out of the room, only remembering halfway to the field that he could teleport. Could he really use that spell to see who plagued his dreams each and every night?

Muttering "go" under his breath, he was relieved to find that Eclipse had already left the library.

Running a finger along the old, dusty and rotting spines, he chose one titled "Memories."

It fell open to the page he needed, and without reading any directions, he performed the spell.

A blinding flash ensued, and when Raenef could see again, he replaced the book.

"Raenef?"

heeheehee...I left ya hanging again...; please don't hurt me...I wrote more for my fans, but I sorta punished you people who didn't review by leaving it a cliff-hanger...but I still intend to write more, so review away!


	3. Cupcakes

Don't forget to keep reviewing...

Chapter 3: Cupcakes' 

His heart pounding, his narrow fingertip trembling, he turned to face the person who had spoken.

A frown bent his fair eyebrows and a sigh escaped his lips.

Erutis cocked her head. "What are you so depressed about?" She had noticed the immediate disappointment on his face the very second his eyes rested on her.

"Nothing..." he sighed. "Hey! I smell cupcakes!" he exclaimed, perking up.

Erutis hastily swiped at the drool in the corner of her mouth. "Let's go investigate."

"Okay!!"

Hiding behind the huge oak double doors to the library, Chris was smashed into the wall when Raenef threw open the doors and dashed out.

Erutis, following—but slowly—grabbed Chris by the ankle and dragged the starry-eyed cleric to the kitchen.

Upon her arrival, she dumped said cleric on the floor, and joined Raenef and Eclipse in eating chocolate cupcakes.

Eclipse eyed Chris with obvious disgust. "What is _that_?"

"I dunno. I found it," Erutis mumbled through a mouthful of cupcake.

Raenef snatched a wooden spoon and poked Chris, who groaned painfully.

"It's alive!" he announced.

"Shit," Erutis fumed, "I thought I was dead. Where _is_ Chris, anyway?"

okay, I kinda botched that chapter...I was hungry (obviously) and I was feeling evil...NO, I AM NOT PMS-ING! Sry, no continuance..not really..i just wanted to throw in some humor...EEEK! ::hides behind Lucifer:: Don't let them hurt me!

**Lucifer:** ........sure....


	4. Revelation

**Disclaimer:** (I know, I know, I haven't done this in a while) I still don't own demon diary. I have exactly $.10 to my name, and it's in pennies.

For all those Demon Diary lovers out there, I dedicate this chapter to you!!

Chapter 4: Revelation 

It was a sea of jasmine. Amethyst, violet, and purple jewels crowded the field as far as the eye could see.

Standing in the middle of it all was the sorceress. Her newly clipped, short hair fluttered faintly in the weak breeze, and she could vaguely see the castle. Closing her eyes, images rushed to her like molten lava: Raenef, giggling madly and dancing like a school girl; an older man, grinning like a fool; and finally, orange and red, chased rapidly by an abyss of darkness.

"Ah, Raenef..." she whispered, delicately touching a petal with a pale fingertip. She gazed wistfully at the gray-stoned fortress. "Why don't you remember?"

"Eclipse?" The longhaired demon turned away from the balcony edge and the lilac flowery field.

"Yes, Master Raenef?"

"I have a confession to make."

Eclipse frowned, wondering why Raenef had made the sudden change from three-year-old to serious adult. "Yes, Raenef?"

"You promise not to judge me?"

"What?"

"I couldn't stand it if you hated me, Eclipse." He sighed. "I performed a spell, without your permission."

Eclipse looked away, back toward the flowers. When he spoke, there was no emotion in his deep voice; his indifferent mask had flawlessly slipped back into place.

"Why?"

Raenef followed Eclipse's gaze to the orchard. "I wanted to remember," he said simply. "There are some things I want to forget, and other things that I've carelessly forgotten. It would not do for a demon lord to be careless, right?" He gave Eclipse a half-smile.

"Yes, Master Raenef," was the dull response.

"I'm sorry," Raenef whispered, his eyes filling with the tears that cascaded down his cheeks. He caught Eclipse's gaze, and pain shot through him. He was looking into dead, blank demon eyes; there was no chance this soulless corpse could ever change...even if it was subjected to love.

Raenef ran from Eclipse, wishing that the feelings in the deep recesses of his heart would die...wishing that he had not come to care for the lifeless demon of the fourth order.

I know....tearful...::sob:: poor Raenef...it's okay, hopefully things will perk up in the next chapter...as the writer, I still haven't decided...::sob, sniffle:: I'M SORRY, RAENEF! I DIDN'T MEAN TO BREAK YOUR HEART IN CH. 4!!!

**Lucifer:** awww, quit yer blubbering.

::hits him over the head with the computer:: YOU SHUT UP!! I SHOULD TRADE YOU IN FOR SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY APPRECIATES ME!! ALL YOU DO IS CRITICIZE!

**Lucifer: **--;;;; right. Keep reviewing!!

. That's my line...


	5. Freak

Okay, I'm updating!! Finally, huh? Sorry for keeping you waiting…I couldn't get to a computer….so here it is—ch 5!

Chapter 5: Freak 

When Raenef appeared at dinner that night, his green eyes were swollen beyond recognition, his hair was messy, and his features set in stone.

Erutis exchanged a long, worried look with Chris, but neither commented. They both did their best to keep the chatter light and cheerful, but Raenef's expression refused to change.

"Raenef?" Erutis asked, once everyone had gone. The only light in the room was the pair of candles on the expensive oak table, and the shadows it cast over the demon lord's face caused him to appear as a gnarled old man.

"I can't stay here, Erutis," he said, his voice hollow.

Erutis took in his sorrowful eyes and the tears threatening to take over. _It'll kill him to stay here, _she thought.

"You'll keep in touch?" Raenef looked shocked.

"I thought you would oppose this the most."

She gave a sad smile. "It's true. But I'd rather you be far away and happy than with me and miserable."

"Thank you."

She nodded. "Where will you go? Back to the guild?"

Raenef gave a short, almost cruel bark of laughter. "No, I won't be returning to the guild. That part of my life is over."

Erutis nodded again. "I'll pack you some cupcakes."

Raenef brightened at the thought of chocolate. "Would you?"

"Of course."

Just before dawn, Erutis tore a sleeping Chris from his bed to wish Raenef farewell.

Almost unrecognizable in his dark cloak, tunic, pants, and boots, Raenef gave each of them a tearful (on their part) hug and then departed.

As the blazing sun rose to share its light, Raenef caught sight of a figure cloaked similarly to himself.

He shyly walked up to the person and tapped their shoulder.

"Hi. I just want to know if this is the road to—." Raenef began.

Her red hair caught the sunlight and made it glow all the more fiercely, and green eyes twinkled as she unconsciously coiled like a tiger prepared to spring and strike down its prey.

"Hi, Raenef."

The demon lord's jaw dropped and he screamed," HOLY SHIT!! ECLIPSE!! _ECLIPSE_!!" Panicking when the demon didn't show, he turned and fled for the castle, calling for Eclipse as he ran.

"Where are you going?" she asked, suddenly before him. "Please, Raenef, I want to talk, and…." She trailed off. He was staring at her with so much fear and pain in his eyes that she began to doubt he remembered.

He yelped "go" and reappeared in the castle.

"Back so soon?"

Raenef whirled. "If it wasn't for you, I could've forgotten forever. I hate you. Do you hear me!?! I HATE YOU!!"

So yeah. There's that, and again I apologize for not posting more sooner. You still love me though, right? ::pause:: (longer pause) RIGHT!?!?!


End file.
